1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bibs and more particularly pertains to a new front torso and arm covering bib for protecting the front torso, shoulders and arms regions of a user's garment for soiling.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of bibs is known in the prior art. More specifically, bibs heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,036,547; U.S. Pat. No. 5,490,289; U.S. Pat. Des. No. 288,022; U.S. Pat. No. 1,963,130; U.S. Pat. No. 5,682,609; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,504,941.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new front torso panel with a spaced apart pair of shoulder flaps extending therefrom and a neck cutout interposed between the shoulder flaps. Each of the sides of the front torso panel has a sleeve outwardly extending therefrom adjacent a corresponding shoulder flap of the front torso panel. The sleeves each have a cuff around the wrist opening of the respective sleeve for constricting the writ opening of the respective sleeve around the corresponding wrist of the wearer. A pair of elongate flexible neck ties are coupled to the upper region of the front torso panel. A bottom pouch is coupled to a lower region of the front torso panel.
In these respects, the front torso and arm covering bib according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of protecting the front torso, shoulders and arms regions of a user's garment for soiling.